


Spoils of Victory

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2017) [11]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Connor should sleep, but his blood’s still a little too hot for that.





	Spoils of Victory

Connor can’t sleep.  
  
He’s keyed up, blood still rushing from the fight on the ships, from smashing that box of tea right in front of Johnson and Lee, reveling in their defeat. It may not be a crushing, definitive victory, but he’ll take what he can for now. A first step in the right direction is better than nothing.  
  
Adams has paid for a room in an inn, a small one that still manages to be larger than anything Connor needs. But it’s private, and the bed is soft, and either there’s nobody in the rooms bordering his, or they’ve fallen asleep. Connor rolls over onto his back and stares at the ceiling for a time.  
  
He should sleep.  
  
But his blood’s still too hot for that.  
  
The decision is made impulsively, a hand sliding into the thin pants he’s wearing, but Connor’s body is immediately responsive, excited for more stimulation, more action, more success.  
  
And Connor, for his inexperience in this area, makes up for it in eagerness and raw energy.  
  
He takes himself into hand, and there’s no finesse, no technique- it’s groping and rubbing and squeezing, and if it makes him feel good, he does it. After a moment, he lets go, he rolls onto his hands and knees, and he starts again.  
  
Connor can vaguely hear himself panting behind the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. After months of training and planning and _finally_ a success, he’s fueled by the emotional rewards of success as well as the physical; every part of him _sings_ with the desire to do more, to achieve more, and as he can’t do anything in the middle of the night, Connor must find his outlet in other ways.  
  
He thrusts wildly into his hand, biting hard onto the pillow to muffle his groaning. There are urges in him now, intense urges that he can’t name beyond that he overwhelming desire to _touch_ and further stimulate these wonderful feelings. Connor makes strange, wild noises into the pillow, and when he comes, part of his scream escapes from around the fabric. His body shivers and shudders and Connor falls onto his side, trembling with exertion and relief.  
  
All at once, Connor’s breathing is suddenly too loud, too harsh in the dark.  
  
Heat rushes to his cheeks as he fully comprehends what he’s just done, with such embarrassing wantonness to boot; he’d touched himself before, but never with the desperation or shamelessness that he’d just displayed. And he’d been so _loud_. Connor isn’t a loud person- he prides himself on being quiet and careful.  
  
It had been pleasurable for sure, but Connor replays the last few minutes in his mind and is baffled and shocked to recall the person he became for that time; he doesn’t recognize himself. He has never… Well, he has never let himself _go_ with such abandon before. There has always been some element of control.  
  
Cheeks red and body creaking slightly with exhaustion, Connor quietly cleans himself up and folds the sheets tightly around him.  
  
_I should be more careful not to get carried away,_ he thinks, still trembling a little. _Someone might have heard me. Someone might have come in and seen me like that._ Connor feels his cheeks grow even hotter when the idea actually makes him tingle with something entirely different from embarrassment, and he pulls the sheets over his head even though there’s no one to hide from but himself.  
  
_Focus on what’s ahead of you,_ he chastises himself. _No distractions_.  
  
Connor doesn’t have any trouble falling asleep after that.  
  
But he dreams of other people touching him the way he’s touched himself, and in the coming days, those dreams will be _very_ distracting.  
  
-End


End file.
